The Harry Potter Game
by Syringa
Summary: Not a real fanfiction, kind of game rather. Strange pairings, lots of "what if" and pure fun.


_**Ok, it's not a real fanfiction. It's a game I found on Lightblue-Nymphadora's profile and just had to take. Have fun reading. **_

_**If you like some answers, I might consider writing a fic ;)  
**_

* * *

**Harry Potter Game**

**List twelve of your favorite Harry Potter characters**

1. Nymphadora Tonks

2. Ginny Weasley

3. Fred/George Weasley

4. Minerva McGonagall

5. Hermione Granger

6. Sirius Black

7. Remus Lupin

8. Luna Lovegood

9. Ron Weasley

10. Molly Weasley

11. Bill Weasley

12. Charlie Weasley

**01.) Have you ever read a Six/Eleven fanfic before?**

Sirius/Bill? Have never. But don't mind reading.

**02.)Do you think Four is hot? How hot?**

Em, I don't think professor McGonagall is hot…

**03.)What would happen if Twelve got Eight pregnant?**

Charlie got Luna pregnant? Highly improbable. I don't think he would marry her. [at least gender is correct for pregnancy…]

**04.) Do you recall any fics about Nine? Can you recommend any?**

Quite a lot of ff with Ron. I like "Forever the Golden Trio." [keep updating, LbN!]

**05.) Would Two and Six make a good couple?**

Couple not, but I writen fanfic about Sirius and Ginny. [Flying in the cage]

**06.) Five/Nine or Five/Ten?**

Hermione/Ron or Hermione/Molly? Not that I have a choice… The first one.

**07.) What would happen if Seven walked in on Two and Twelve having sex?**

If Lupin walked in on Ginny and Charlie? He would suffer a heart atack.

**08.) Make up a summary for a Three/Ten fanfic.**

The twins are adolescents and Molly is having "What happens to our bodies" talk with them.

**09.)**** Is there any such thing as a One/Eight fluff fanfic?**

Tonks/Luna? I'm not sure, but I recall something.

**10.) Suggest a title for a Seven/Twelve Hurt/Comfort fic.**

"The friend of beasts is a friend of a beast." [Lupin/Charlie, so you don't have to scroll up].

**11.) What kind of plot would you use if you wanted Four to de-flower One?**

Professor McGonagall deflowering Tonks? Gods help! Tonks still in Hogwart, Professor informing her why the boys took interest in Tonks.

**12.) Does anyone on your friends list read Seven slash?**

Remus slash? Does any of them not? ;)

**13.) Does anyone on your friends list read Three het?**

Yeah.

**14.) Does anyone on your friends list write or draw Eleven?**

Yup, I read something about Bill. And saw some pictures.

**15.) Would anyone you know write Two/Four/Five?**

Ginny/Hermione – sure, loads of. Ginny/McGonagall?Hermione? I so doubt it.

**16.) What might Ten scream at a moment of great passion?**

Molly? Yes, Arthur, YES! [And now clean this mess].

**17.) If you wrote a song-fic about Eight, what song would you choose?**

Songfic about Luna. Bedlam Boys – by Heather Alexander.

**18.) If you wrote a One/Six/Twelve fic, what would the warning be?**

Tonks, Sirius, Charlie? Warning! Slash and implied incest! [Only after the scene Charlie and Sirius would learn, that the hot guy met in bar was shape–changed Tonks.]

**19.) What might be a good pick-up line for Ten to use on Two?**

Molly picking up Ginny? Kidding me, right? "See you Gin, I'll pick you up after shopping!"

**20.) When was the last time you read a fic about Five?**

Hermione? A few days ago. Check the date of posting this quiz and the date I reviewed Forever the Golden Trio, then you'll know.

**21.) What is Six's super-secret kink?**

Werewolves :D [I took it insolently from Lightblue–Nymphadora, as I also have Sirius under Six].

**22.) Would Eleven shag Nine? Drunk or sober?**

Bill/Ron? No. Just no.

**23.) If Three and Seven got together, who would top?**

Twins and Remus? Lupin would teach the twins to be good even outside the school ;)

**24.) "One and Nine are in a happy relationship until Nine suddenly runs off with Four. One, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Eleven and a brief unhapy affair with Twelve, then follows the wise advice of Five and finds true love with Three." What title would you give this fic? Name three people on your friends list who might read it. Name one person who should write it.**

"Tonks is happy with Ron, when Ron suddenly runs off with professor McGonagall. Tonks wants to overcome the saddness and sleeps with Bill. She also tries an affair with Charlie, but it gives her nothing. Hermione advises her to seek comfort from the twins. Tonks follows her advice and they fall in love with each other."

Title: "Find the Right Weasley".

I could try to write it [if only for the scenes of Tonks/Charlie and Tonks/Bill ;)]. And for this very reason Laneykin should write if. [vide: Stories from the Past].

**25.) How would you feel if Seven/Eight was canon?**

Remus and Luna? It would be quite strange, but interesting.


End file.
